


Dream a Little Dream

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think you can hang on, cowboy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jadedcynic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jadedcynic.livejournal.com/)**jadedcynic**
> 
> Originally posted 6-27-05

Faith hates Boston. Hates the weather, hates the people, hates the Red Sox. Not as much as she hates the Yankees, but she still hates the Red Sox. Whiny bitches, every last one of them.

But she doesn’t mind the colors and she doesn’t mind the quiet, since she hasn’t seen a vampire since she left Logan airport and ended up here. And what she has seen hasn’t been too bad.

“You want anything else?”

He’s cute, but stupid. He keeps looking at the girls across the room, and she figures he knows them, probably fucks them and calls it dating, but it’s irritating her anyway, since she’s in Boston and she hates it.

“Yeah.” She shifts a little, shrugging out of the leather jacket and letting it fall around the back of her chair. She knows he’s trying to get out of here, trying to catch the blondes (who are totally fucking each other when he’s not around) or the brunette (who wouldn’t know what to do with a good fuck if she got one) before they head out of the door. He notices the movement and his gaze moves back to her, staying there. Her tank top is scarlet and tight and she fills it out like it’s a second skin that’s grown a little too small. His eyes lock on her nipples, which are hard because it’s fucking cold and she’s fucking hot, and he knows the blondes are going to have fun tonight and the brunette’s going to wish she’d learned how to masturbate, because this one belongs to Faith.

“What can I get you?”

“You got a back room?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it empty?” Her voice is laced with something that she can see gets to him. This one likes his women feisty. That’s all right. She can do feisty. She’ll feisty his ass until he’s begging for mercy.

“No. There’s a desk.”

“You think you have the balls to fuck me on it?”

He laughs and it’s deep and Faith feels the fire start, flickering. He’s got blue eyes that fucking stare at her, and she’s willing to give him a chance to prove he knows what he’s doing, depending on how he answers her.

“You think we’ll get that far?”

He doesn’t notice the girls leave, even though she does. Faith takes a deep breath and leans forward. “You could fuck me right here on the bar top.”

“I should probably lock the front door first.”

“Your little friends won’t miss you?”

“What friends?” He slips out from behind the counter and moves to the door. There are sounds somewhere in the back, and there are probably a few more workers on the premises, but she doesn’t care as he sits on the stool beside her, one of his feet propped up on hers. “Pacey.”

“Pacey?” Faith smirked. “What kind of name is that?”

“The kind you’ll be screaming.”

“In your dreams.”

“No. I’d remember if I’d dreamed about you.”

Faith slides off the stool and hoists herself onto the top of the bar, parting her legs just wide enough for him to stand between. “You’ve been dreaming about me all of your life.” He gets to his feet and she puts one foot out to stop him, watches him fight not to lose control as her black heeled boot plants itself in the middle of his chest. “You sure you want to do this? I don’t stop in the middle if you’re not really tall enough to ride.”

“I’ll fasten my seat belt.”

She drops her foot and leans forward, letting him get a good look at the smooth, creamy skin of her breasts over the cut of her top. Her hand snakes out and undoes his belt and jeans with the ease of skill and practice. “You won’t have time.”

He starts to say something, stopped as she kicks him in the chest, and he stumbles back, landing hard on his ass on the floor. Faith hops down and straddles him, leather pants slithering against her skin as she kneels.

“I know you think you’re witty and clever.” Faith leans forward, her knees digging into his skin until she stands and slips her pants down, the dark hair between her thighs already wet. “But shut up unless you’re begging for more.” She pulls his jeans down with one hand and lowers herself over him, moving with skill and speed that puts a hint of fear in his eyes. “And trust me, it won’t be long before that happens.”

Pacey grasps her hips, holding her still just over his cock. The heat between them causes the cock to jerk, the tip sliding over damp flesh. “There’s something to be said for taking your time.”

“Yeah?” Faith overpowers him, sheathing him in her hot, tight flesh. “You think you’re going to last, cowboy?”

Pacey gasps and groans as she begins moving, perspiration beading on her skin, sliding down between her breasts. His hands still clasp her hips, nails digging into her flesh, skin parting as his nails cut deep. She keeps thrusting, closing her eyes and reaching up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples through the scarlet tank top until her breathing matches his own.

Shallow panting gasps fill the air around them as Pacey’s back arches, his feet pressing hard against the dark wood of the bar. Faith laughs and tightens her grip on him, one hand dropping down to fist in his shirt as she rides his jerking, bucking orgasm. As he collapses back to the floor, she leans in and licks tip of his nose.

“Better than taking it slow?” He doesn’t answer as she gets to her feet and dresses, still straddling his hips. “I’ll be in Boston for a week.” She dropped a book of matches from her hotel on his chest. “Don’t take too long to recover.”  



End file.
